A Pool a Gift and a Plan
by adeckofcards
Summary: ONESHOT:Draco sees Ginny swimming. Things go from there...Bit o'fluff. GWDM


_Disclaimer…I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately._

_Thanks and lots of love to my beta: Niardi (didn't know if you wanted me to put your real name so I used your brother's nickname for you. Actually, a lot of people call you that…)Without her this fic would have sounded really odd…_

_Also. The italicized parts are Draco's thoughts… Have fun!_

A Pool, a Gift and a Plan

After the war, the Order no longer had much use for number 12 Grimmauld Place so they gave it to rightful owner. Harry Potter. Harry, who didn't have use for the place either, built a pool, a gym and a few other facilities for his friends and the Order to use. The pool was indoors, heated and although it looked really small it was actually huge. Harry used the same spell used on the tents at the Quidditch World Cups to enlarge the pool.

Draco had helped the Order win the war after the death of his father was a regular at the pool. Almost every morning he could be seen diving into the pool wearing a black Speedo, his hair slicked back. Sometimes there would be a girl or two just sitting around watching him sighing and trying to get him to look at them in their bikinis. But he never would. Unless there happened to be a particular redhead sitting on the chairs.

And one day there was except she wasn't just sitting at one of the tables. She was doing laps in the pool. He just stood in the doorway and watched her beautiful body move. He watched her slim body curve at the turns. He loved the way her red hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and he loved the way she was always synchronized and determined looking. She was wearing a green one-piece which complemented her hair and creamy body well. His eyes followed her back and forth until he heard and "Ahem." behind him. He moved to the side and observed the proceedings as Potter walked into the room holding a towel. Finally, Ginny stopped moving. She beamed at Harry and slowly swam to the steps leading out of the pool.

Draco held his breath as she climbed up the steps and up into the arms of Harry holding the towel. He was surprised to see an graceful and curvy body.

_Well. Looks like the tiny Weasleyette had grown into a striking young lady…_

Harry muttered something in Ginny's ear and she nodded. Then Harry was headed in Draco's direction. Apparently Harry went to go get something. Ginny smiled shyly.

"Hi!"She said.

Draco replied with a "Well. Hello."

She walked over to the tables and searched through her bag until she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. It was a present wrapped up in green.

"Merry Christmas! It's from mum. She told me to give it to. "Ginny walked over to Draco and handed him the gift.

He couldn't help it so he said, "I hope it isn't one of those ugly sweaters you and your brothers put on every Christmas morning,"

Her smile disappeared replaced with contempt." You know. I actually thought you had a heart. But apparently you don't have one. Ron was right. He told mum not to bother but once again she stand up for you. She says everything's changed after the war. But it hasn't. Not for you. _ Gosh. She's even prettier up close. And especially when she's mad. Wait. What am I thinking? _You should treasure that present. It'll be the only one you'll get this Christmas…. She half huffed and half shouted. She would have gone on too but she couldn't. Draco had taken her head in his hands and was leaning down to kiss her. Their mouths connected. She pushed away but he held her tight. Finally, she gave into the kiss. He moved his hands down to her waist to pull her closer as her fingers combed his hair.

He traced her lips with his tongue and she moaned as she opened her lips to let in his tongue.

Harry slipped into the Pool room unnoticed. He saw Draco and Ginny and smiled. "Bingo!" He thought.

Harry had known that Draco was harboring a secret crush on Ginny. And he also knew Ginny got touchy when the topic turned to Draco. Plus, she blushed way too much. He had figured out that much. Hermione was the one who actually thought of the plan to bring them together. Except it wasn't much of a plan. Neither of them wanted to tell Ron. But that's a different story…

_Ok. So. This is a one-shot unless tons of people tell me to continue. If I did, I would probably have Ron's reaction et cetera… so just REVIEW! Click the button…Its right there!_


End file.
